


Digimon Adventure 02 - Tri

by Brenda_Hale



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/M, M/M, daiken, miracle crest
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda_Hale/pseuds/Brenda_Hale
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde la derrota de MaloMyotismon. La puerta al Digimundo se ha cerrado sorpresivamente, mientras que una fuerza siniestra está amenazando al digimundo y el mundo real. Solo la bondad de un milagro podrá poner fin al mal que amenaza con destruir ambos mundos. ¿Será posible que la leyenda de los tiempos antiguos se cumpla una vez más? Vuelen mariposas, vuelen y adviertan a los niños elegidos. La aventura volverá a empezar. Es hora de que la historia se escriba de nuevo.





	Digimon Adventure 02 - Tri

**Author's Note:**

> Digimon no me pertenece. Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños.
> 
> Hola a todos de nuevo. He visto Digimon tri y fue lo más doloroso que he tenido que hacer, pues la ausencia de Davis, Ken y compañía fue tan injustificable y ¡ahhh! No hay palabras para lo que hicieron. Porqué como nadie se preguntó nunca donde estaban. Qué, hubo un reinicio que les borro la memoria y yo no me di cuenta o qué. ¡Y qué rayos! De pronto aparece Meiko y ya le están dando la bienvenida a una completa desconocida. Es por eso que si a ti como a mí no te gusto que Digimon Adventure tri no haya tomado en consideración a los niños elegidos 02 entonces este lugar es para ti. Y si tampoco encontraste gracia en las muchas inconsistencias y todos los cabos sueltos que dejó y su sin fin de huecos argumentales pues sigue leyendo. PERO si no te guste el yaoi entonces te pido que dejes de leer, pues esta historia tendrá a DaiKen (Daisuke/Davis x Ken) como pareja principal. Solo habrá este ship como pareja yaoi, todas las demás serán hetero.
> 
> Como el título de la historia lo dice, esta será una reescritura de Digimon Adventure tri con la integración de los niños (ya no tan niños) de Digimon Adventure 02.
> 
> Ahora sin mucho más que agregar disfruten el pequeño prólogo.

Digimon Adventure 02 – Tri

**Prólogo**

En el vacío negro, un sinfín de líneas se cruzan entre sí. Chocan y se unen. En este lugar un cubo negro cae y traspasa el oscuro vacío a otro de color blanco luminoso donde otros miles de cubos blancos se unen en una sola forma.

_"En el principio… Demiurgo, el creador sin alma._

_Idea, la verdadera figura del mundo…_

_y almas caóticas sin forma eran lo único que existía en el universo_ _"._

Los miles de cubos blancos forman un huevo blanco. El cubo negro desciende hasta fundirse junto a los otros infectando el huevo que estaba tomando la forma de un digi-egg con círculos y líneas alrededor, dándole un color oscuro.

_"Demiurgo no conoce la existencia que lo creó._

_Ni la existencia de las almas._

_Ni siquiera a Idea_ _"._

Entonces… el digi-egg se abrió.

**Año 2004**

**Digimundo - Primera distorsión**

_Coela Beach_

Rodeado por un grupo de piedras mohosas tintadas de verde, un pequeño estanque en las orillas de la playa era actualmente lugar de juego de un grupo de Betamon. Los pequeños digimon acuáticos disfrutaban del agradable clima sin preocupaciones. Los rayos del sol volvían la superficie del mar tornasol al chocar contra esta. Una pareja de Seadramon a lo lejos emergió del agua solo para volver a zambullirse dejando detrás un rocío brillante de gotas de agua salada.

En la playa, arriba de una de las tantas palmeras de cocos, tres Tocamon derriban las frutas tropicales para su deguste.

Todo es pacífico.

Un Betamon se aleja de sus compañeros entre rocas más grandes que forman un acantilado. Su deseo de aventurarse a lo más alto para poder ver mejor el mar lo lleva a rodear las rocas quedando fuera de la vista y adentrándose a las sombras creadas por las grandes rocas.

El pequeño Betamon se preparó para empezar a escalar las rocas, pero un sorpresivo dolor hizo estremecer su cuerpo y este, por un instante, se distorsionó; entonces fue envuelto por una energía púrpura que lo hizo gritar con angustia. Cayó al suelo en completo sufrimiento aun envuelto por la misteriosa energía. Se retorció tratando inútilmente que el dolor se fuera.

Betamon sentía su mente entumecida y un matiz salvaje se apoderaba de ella poco a poco. Antes de que su mente quedará completamente nublada, de la nada, una mariposa iridiscente apareció y se posó en Betamon. Una energía blanca fluyo de la mariposa hacia el digimon acuático eliminando la energía púrpura que había estado invadiendo a Betamon como una infección.

― ¡Oi! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

El resto de Betamon llegó tan pronto como pudieron ante el grito de su amigo.

Ante la llegada de los otros digimon, la mariposa se alejó volando dejando a Betamon sano y salvo con sus amigos. Pero la mariposa que antes había sido más grande ahora su tamaño se vio reducido por haber dado de su energía para salvar a Betamon de la misteriosa infección que apareció de la nada.

Algo muy malo y peligroso estaba empezando a amenazar a el Digimundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Si te preguntas qué significan las mariposas o qué papel juegan, y si crees que son una referencia al opening de la primera temporada, te equivocas. Estas mariposas aparecen en el último episodio de Digimon 02. Para los que no saben de qué hablo les aconsejo volver a ver el capítulo o esperar hasta el próximo capítulo donde incluiré más detalles.
> 
> Déjenme saber sus opiniones. Acepto críticas constructivas y kudos también XD
> 
> Nota: Advierto que cualquier comentario grosero o mal intencionado será borrado.


End file.
